The Life Worth Waiting For : Spirited Away 2
by Randomsam123
Summary: First FanFic don't judge too much! Chihiro has been trying to get back to her beloved Spirit world for 9 years now. Every year trying again. She finally finds a way to cross over to the spirit world and things aren't exactly as she remembers. Changed the rating to M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : One Last Try

_Beep,beep,beep. Beep, beep,beep._ Oh did she ever want to throw her alarm clock across the room at this moment. She wasn't able to get get any sleep last night, for she was to anxious for today. Today marks the day that she entered the spirit world exactly 9 years ago. Every year for the past 9 years she would go down into the forest to the old plaster building in hope to cross over into the field and see her handsome dragons beautiful green eyes. She was getting light headed just thinking about staring into those eyes once again. Although Chihiro knew not to get her hopes up as this was her last time trying to get into her dearly missed spirit world. She had isolated herself from all friends and family in hopes that no one would notice her absence if she did succeed in getting through to the other side. She would admit that it was getting harder and harder to keep turning down all the guys who were constantly asking her out. Within the 9 years Chihiro had grown a lot like any other human woman would. She let her hair grow out long ending just around her hips an it wasn't hard to hide the fact that the once flat chested girl had filled out incredibly in the last few years. She was taller then most Japanese girls her age which made her feel put of place even more. She had been keeping herself for Haku if she were ever to see him again but as an adult girl there are just some urges that can't be ignored.

After she showered she headed out the door of the cottage she got built right on the edge of the forest. The city refused to let her build it in the forest itself because they didn't want to disrupt the spirits that lived there. If only they knew that no spirits actually lived in the forest, they all lived just beyond in a whole different world that everyone was completely oblivious to, except for Chihiro of course. She went down the path to the all to familiar building and prayed that today would be the day she would get in. Before she took anymore steps she double checked that she had the hair band that Zeniba, No face, Boh and Yu Bird had made for her during her first visit. After she confirmed it was there, holding her chestnut coloured locks that she quickly braided to the side before she left, she held her breath and walked into the darkness of the tunnel._ Please be there, please be there, please be there, _she muttered as she walked. She opened her to find that she was standing in a meadow with a small river up ahead. She had done it! 9 years of waiting and she was finally back! Now the only thing that passed through her mind was the image of her dragon and the long awaited embrace she had imagined of all those years.

As she ran over the bridge that hovered above the train that only went one way, she remembered that during the day when the sun was up most of the bathhouse workers were sleeping. She would have to wait to see Haku as she didn't know where his room was and didn't feel like getting caught by Yubaba wandering around without a job. She went down to the boiler room to see of her grandfather, Kamaji was up. As she thought she was still sound asleep but the little balls of soot were waiting for her when she got in.

Not wanting to wake the old man up Chihiro left the boiler room quietly and decided that she might as well go up to see Yubaba now. She headed towards the familiar elevators thinking that the place hadn't changed a bit. She went up as high as she could without switching elevators. When she got off she stepped into a place that barely resembled the bath house she remembered. The place looked like it hadn't been visited in years. Suddenly she heard screaming coming from above her. She recognized Yubaba's voice immediately but the second voice was one of a man. Curious as she is she ran to the next elevator thinking that it couldn't get up fast enough. She ran through the big arched doors ignoring the obnoxious knocker as she went. Chihiro twisted through they gaudy decorations covering the walls until she appeared in the office she had visited too many times during her last stay at the bathhouse.

" I do not care that you know your name! That does not mean you can burn my bathhouse down to the ground in order to get your point across!" Chihiro walked forward as the old witch went on screaming at a hidden figure in the corner.

" You cannot expect the workers to go along with your corrupt sense anymore. They have been hiding in the back hallways and smallest rooms to stay away from you now that they all are regaining their memories that you took away. Yes I may have charred parts of the bathhouse in my anger, but my intentions were not to burn it down. I wouldn't do that to these spirits who have never known anything else other then this bathhouse." The figure that belonged to the deep husky voice was now appearing out of the shadows. Chihiro looked him up down trying not to be obvious although neither the witch or the man had noticed her yet.

" Ever since that little human girl came here 9 years ago you've been a real pain in my ass Haku! When will you learn I'm still the boss!" Chihiro froze did the old hag just say Haku? Stepping into the centre of the room, now being stared at by both spirits, she looked at the young man standing in front her. Studying him for what seemed like eternity until he finally said something,

" Chihiro? Is that really you?" Stunned that it was actually him and that he even remembered her. She tried to spit an answer out, but her words just came out all jumbled. She eventually gave up and just gave a small nod.

" Oh great she's back. Just what I need right now! A thick headed dragon now a stupid human! Do they gods hate me? What did I do to deserve this?" Yubaba started rambling on as she left into another room. Once she was gone Chihiro couldn't help but run at Haku embracing the new body of the spirit she had loved since she was 10.

" Chihiro why are you here?" asked Haku as he squeezed Chihiro hard but not hard enough to hurt her. Chihiro was to busy taking in Haku's new body to answer. She could feel the toned muscles underneath his shirt. Not the ones where you want to be sick because they're so big and vein-y but the nice small chiseled kind that feel like they are made for you to rest your head on. He cut his hair a little shorter more of a boy cut now instead of the bob he had when she was younger. She was glad to see he had grown taller then her, she was afraid that being so tall in the human world that she may be tall in the spirit world as well. The last thing she noticed, though she tried really hard not to, was the big bulge in the tight pants he was wearing. Going red even thinking about it she was thankful that Haku had started talking.

"Chihiro, you never answered my question. What are you doing here? Not that I mind I'm so happy to see you! I just never imagined i would see you again! I tried for years to try and contact you but nothing worked. I felt horrible for breaking my promise to you I really did."

" Well I came through the same way I did before. By myself this time and it wasn't by accident. I've been trying to get back to you for the past 9 years. I don't fit in in the human world Haku i belong here. With you and Lin and Boh and everyone else here at the bathhouse, I even missed Yubaba!" Haku didn't say anything for many minutes. Chihiro was scared that she sad something wrong until finally he said something

" So if my understanding is correct you would like to stay here...? In the spirit world? Chihiro are you sure you've thought about this? What about your friends and family? This world is very different from yours. You weren't here long enough to realize that last time. I'm not sure if it's a good idea." She thought he may react like this when she told him she wanted to stay. That's why shes had her rebuttal ready for 9 years.

" I don't have any friends Haku I didn't make any so that it would be easy to come back. My family also hates me. They got fed up with my stories about this world and they didn't like the fact that I was always so distant from them. I have based my life around returning here. You don't want to tell me that i just wasted the past 9 years preparing for this day because you don't want me here do you?"

" I'm not saying i don't want you here Chihiro! I would love for you to stay i just feel so guilty that you threw away the prime of your life because of everyone here. It's not as easy as just showing up and staying here. You have to go through a lot of different authorities not to mention the fact that your life is so much shorter then ours. Becoming a spirit is nearly impossible!"

Chihiro stopped listening half way through his rant about staying in the spirit world. She just didn't want to listen to it.

" Haku I'm staying here no matter what you say. I'll go to Zeniba's if i have to but not you or anyone else will get me to leave. Actually I think I'll go visit her before i start my job here if that's alright with you." Haku just stood there flustered as to what to say. Eventually he told her to go see Zeniba and to have a good time and that he will be waiting right here when she gets back. Then he gave her some train tickets for there and back, since the train now went both ways again, and she went on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

****** Oh my goodness! I just read over my first chapter and there is so many spelling mistakes! D: **

**I am so sorry! I'll try to do better this time! It also doesn't help that my keyboard likes to move my spot while I'm typing :/****oh well! Enjoy if any one is reading this! Please review gonna try and upload more*****

Chapter 2 : Zenibas 

Chihiro:

So, she wasn't expecting to go see her grandmother Zeniba so soon in her visit, not that she didn't want to she was just hoping to spend some more time with Haku and maybe see Lin and Boh before she got on the long train ride to go see her other friends. She couldn't believe that Haku had just let her go so easily. Was it too much to ask for a romantic moment from the movies when the girl goes to walk away and the guy takes her hand and pulls her back into a long loving passionate kiss asking her to never leave him before they go make sweet sweet love to each other? Chihiro sighed and let her long hair fall in front of her face while she settled down to prepare for the long ride ahead of her.

A few hours later Chihiro found herself being woken up by the train attendant informing her that the stop to Swampbottom would be arriving soon. Chihiro thanked the spirit and got ready to exit the train. After waving goodbye to the trains conductor and thanking him for bringing her here she crossed the tracks to see the old lamp post already waiting there for her jumping up and down. The two walked down the well worn path to Zenibas to see the lights on and the door open with two figures standing in the door way. When Chihro saw them she forgot about the troubles that Haku had caused her and she became so happy to see her old friends.

"Sweet Chihiro! It has been so long since I have seen you! Look how you've grown! You're a beautiful young woman now! Isn't she No-Face?"

"uh-uh" No face nodded in agreement to the old woman.

" Granny!" Chihiro exclaimed and began running to hug her grandmother. After she was done hugging her granny Chihiro turned to No-Face, who looked exactly the same just like majority of spirits in the spirit world do, except of course that stubborn dragon of hers. " It's so good to see you too No-Face!" Chihiro giggled as No-Face went on with his 'uh-uhs' assuming that it meant that he was just as excited to see her.

"Well shall we get you inside and get you something to eat? I'm sure your starving after that long ride and what kind of grandmother would I be if I let my grand daughter go hungry? Not to mention I'm sure Haku would have my head if i were to even think twice about it" Zeniba laughed as she escorted her grand daughter into the the old cottage.

When Chihiro got inside she noticed that the place looked the exact same as she remembered it. The nice simple decorating with everything matching, unlike her sisters place that made Chihiro want to be sick with all of it. She was lead to the table where there were already three plates out waiting for them to sit down and have dinner. Granny made home made Tempura and Miso soup for them. Chihiro had never had Tempura because both her parents were allergic to sea food. She always wondered why she wasn't it seemed like everyone in her family was except for her. After dinner her and No-Face helped bake some cookies with Granny and talked about what had happened over the past 9 years since she had left. After talking for a few hours it had become very late and Granny had shown Chihiro to the new guest bedroom. She had another room added onto the house after No-Face had started living with her and took over the only other bedroom. Zeniba figured she would need another room for when Boh would come stay over and of course when her beloved Chihiro would be back. Chihiro thanked her granny for the room at once and closed the door after her to get changed. As she was sliding out of her dark blue skinny jeans with rips in them and her long sleeved green shirt Chihiro was just standing in the beautiful room in her bra and underwear when she realized that she had not packed a bag of clothes with her. Smacking her forehead muttering how stupid she had been Chihiro climbed into bed in just her undergarments and slowly drifted off to dream about that incredible body that Haku had grown into in the last 9 years.

Chihiro awoke to the sun shining in through the huge 3 panelled window to the side of her bed. She could have sworn she closed the blinds last night. But then again she was in the spirit realm where magic was as real as walking. Concluding that Zeniba probably had some spell cast on them to open at a certain time Chihiro noticed a door hidden within the fake brick wall that was opposite to her bed. She pushed the door open only to discover she had her own bathroom. It was just as beautiful as the room was. The bathroom was the same colours, light blue and purple accented with with detailing. She found a pearl white counter top with double sinks a very spacious glass shower and a huge claw footed Bathtub. Around the corner there was a curtain and Chihiro figured that must be where the toilet was. Looking at the huge bathroom Chihiro again couldn't help it when her mind started to bring up Haku and how much fun they could have in this bathroom, well the room all together. Thinking into this too much Chihiro locked the door and decided to have some quality time with herself before going out to have breakfast and get her day started.

Leaving her room in the same clothes she had on yesterday Chihiro walked down the hall with her face all red seeming more tired then she was when she woke up, but she was so relaxed she didn't care the least bit. Making her way over to the table where some toast and eggs were just put out the girl sat down across from her grandmother who just finished eating herself. Zeniba laughed at the sight of her grand daughter knowing that look far too well she got up and started cleaning the dishes while No-Face just walked in from picking some fruit from the garden. After a few more moments of silence Zeniba spoke out. " So Chihiro i couldn't help notice that you haven't brought a change of clothes with you dear?" Chihiro stunned she had completely forgotten about the clothes she'd been to focused on her breakfast.

" Well I guess I was in such a rush to get back yesterday I forgot to pack anything with me." Chihiro said turning a light shade of red from being embarrassed over her stupidity to forget something as important as that.

"It's quite alright dear. This just means that we can go shopping! I have always wanted to go shopping and have that mother daughter experience but since I don't have a daughter I get to go shopping with you!" Zeniba was getting all excited over their shopping trip Chihiro couldn't help but giggle at the dance her Granny was doing due to her excitement. After breakfast was all cleared away Zeniba gave a list of chores for No-Face to do while the girls had their day out.

" Alright my dear! Off to the shops we go! I know the perfect mall that has so many wonderful stores that aren't going to leave a huge indent in my wallet. Not that I care about how much I spend on my grand daughter, I'm just presuming that you wouldn't like me to do that would you dear?"

Chihiro was thankful that granny had known that so she wouldn't have to actually come out and say it. " Yes please Granny I already feel bad enough that you have to buy me an entire new wardrobe just because I was foolish and forgot to pack my own" .

"No worries my lovely girl I am more then happy to do so. Anyways you'll need some nice clothes from this world to impress that dragon you've been thinking about non stop since you have arrived" Granny chuckled as she continued to walk over a bridge which lead to a very busy city. Chihiro went bright red at the latest comment from her grandmother. Not wanting to admit to it but not wanting to lie to her granny either Chihiro just put her head down and continued to follow the woman. Hours upon hours of buying different kimonos and baggy pants with matching shirts and a few tight jumpers (rompers/overalls) Zeniba and Chihiro finally stop in front of their last store. From what Chihiro could see it was a store similar to Victoria's Secret or La Senza. They went in and Chihiro picked many different types off bras and Underwear when finally she thought she was finished her Granny had reappeared after talking to someone in the back room and dragged Chihiro back and threw her into the room.

" GRANNY! What was that for? You could have just asked me to follow you! there was no need to be so violent!" Chihiro went on a rant while she could hear her grandmother walking away laughing. As Chihiro turned around she began to notice what was all over the walls of this back room. Different bras and underwear and even a few one piece suits ranging from all lace to leather to strings to barely anything on them at all. Chihiro then clued into what she was doing back here. Not sure if she should be embarrassed or happy that her grandmother had thrown her back here Chihiro started to look around.

" Hi, and welcome. Is there anything I can assist you in? Do you need help picking something that will make your man stop in his steps?" The sales woman surprised Chihiro making her let out a small squeal before regaining herself.

"Actually maybe you could help me..." she said hesitantly looking around the walls completely clueless as to what Haku would like.

" No problem if you can explain the type of man or woman you are trying to impress it will be much easier to help find something that will suit both your tastes". The lady stood patiently looking at Chihiro for an answer. Problem was Chihiro wasn't really sure how to describe Haku having not seen him in 9 years and only just talked to him briefly yesterday. Finally she comes up with something to to tell the clerk.

" Well I suppose he could be considered powerful and orderly but at the same time to those he cares about hes gentle and kind" Chihiro thought that was a good enough depiction of her dragon to get something he would like. And with that the two set off in hopes of finding something that would make Haku's claws curl.

****** I hope you like it so far! I realize my writing style is completely absurd but i hope you can follow along okay.. i also know my chapters are a little on the short side but when I'm writing them in open office they seem so long! I will also try uploading way more now that schools done :D******


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so so so so sorry for not updating for over a year. I know its a lame excuse but when people tell you that for your last year of high school your social life will have to be put on the back burner... well i found out they weren't kidding. I was trying to juggle school and social life and only recently have i discovered that i will have to give that up. :/ I did always think about writing this though! I've actually had this chapter written for months i just haven't had time to upload it :/ no one kill me please! I am currently writing the next chapter as i am writing this this and im hoping to have it up next week...if not i promise by the end of may! No more long waits! I hope :P **_

**Anyways please read reveiw yadda yadda yadda. I own nothing. Blah blah blah ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

It's been 4 days since Chihiro and her grandmother went out shopping and Chihiro has finallybegun to get back into step with the spirit world. One thing she has noticed though is that she doesn't disappear if she doesn't eat regularly. Not that Granny doesn't provide her with enough food, sometimes she just isn't hungry. Living at the cottage with Granny and No-Face is wonderful and never boring but more more she feels like she can't put off the talk that her and Haku have to have any longer. That night She tells her grandmother and No-Face that she will be leaving in the morning to return to the bathhouse

" Well dear do you have all your things packed? And you know where to get off right? Come back here anytime you wish No-Face and I are always here and more then welcome to have you over, you know that" Granny went on like over protective grandparents do. Chihiro had never known her grandparents in the human world so it was nice to finally have that feeling and relationship of having one.

" Yes Granny I've got everything and I know how to get back, I promise I will come visit you often okay?" Chihiro said trying to put the old woman's nerves at ease. The three waited at the train station in silence waiting for the train that would take Chihiro back to where she first discovered the spirit world. When she saw the train coming she picked up her bags and said her goodbyes to her Granny and No-Face and boarded the train. She once again settled down for the long wait that was ahead of her and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Chihiro woke up just in time to get off at the bathhouse stop. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the commotion waiting for her inside. She was sure by now more then just Haku and Yubaba knew about her presence in the bathhouse and was expecting a swarm of spirits to engulf her with questions,greetings maybe even threats. She got to the front doors thankful that the lights hadn't come on yet. At the last minute Chihiro decided against using the front doors and slip down the small side door that would lead her back to the boiler room. Once to the bottom, which took a while because she was still terrified of heights, Chihiro was greeted by the soot spirits that worked for Kamaji. Trying not to wake the old man who called himself her grandfather up, Chihiro tiptoed over to the door that lead into the bathhouse. On her way she tripped over the step and fell face first into the floor. Moaning in pain with her eyes shut Chihiro felt a hand on her back, then a few more around her body slowly picking her up. _Oh no _she thought_ please tell me I didn'__t just wake up Kamaji! _As she turned around she saw none other but her grandfather with all his arms up in the air singing and dancing. " Sen is back Sen is back Sen is finally back home!" he went on for a few more seconds and finally stopped. " I heard you were back here Sen! I just couldn't believe it without seeing you for myself!" Kamaji rambled on with a big smile on his face. Suddenly he stopped his rambles and looked at Chihiro. "Sen... would you rather me call you Sen or Chihiro?" Chihiro shocked that he actually remembered her real name smiles and said,

" You can call me whatever you feel fit to call me. Alright?" Kamaji nodded and suddenly Chihiro wasn't so worried seeing all her old friends again. She was actually excited!She was just thinking about all the good times she is going to have with her old friends when Kamaji went and ruined her moment.

"I think I will call you Sen. Just because that's what majority of people know you by. Now stop day dreaming with that dazed look on your face and go find that Dragon of yours will you!" Kamaji ordered her. Chihiro nodded and left laughing through the small door in the wall.

_Now off to find Haku, I wonder where he could be_ she thought, she wanted to find Haku first before she let anyone else see her. She decided to wander up to the higher floors in hopes that she would catch him leaving his room or the elevator or something. Changing elevators every few floors was a real bother but finally she reached the top floors where no guest or workers were allowed to go. As soon as the doors opened she was face to face with Haku who just smiled at her.

"Welcome back Chihiro. How was your stay with Zeniba?" Haku asked her sounding genuinely curious. Chihiro couldn't say anything, she was too busy melting at the sound of his voice so calm and caring and sweet. His arms, so toned, seemed ready to catch her like she was going to fall any second. A few seconds later she did just that, collapsing into Haku and passing out. The last thing she heard was Haku scream her name.

Chihiro awoke on a huge bed covered in satin sheets she looked around her eyes adjusting to the light and noticed how beautiful the room itself was. The walls were a sea foam green with small designs in certain places. The furniture all stained dark brown and very expensive looking, then there was the bed that she was lying on with a white bed spread and turquoise sheets with matching pillows. Surprisingly the last thing that she noticed was the young man in a chair on the opposite side of her bed. She smiled as he was watching her so intently, his eyes looked like he was about to cry.

"Chihiro? Are you okay?" concern drowned his velvety voice as his eyes skimmed over Chihiro's body she blushed lightly before replying to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine...what happened? Chihiro asked confused. The last thing that she remembered was walking out of the elevator and seeing Haku then everything got blurry and next thing she knew she woke up in this bed. Whose bed was this? Whose room was this? Where was she? Still confused Chihiro looked back to Haku for answers.

" Well you walked out of the elevator then you fainted. I caught you and brought you back to my chambers I hope you don't mind. You've been asleep for an hour or so." Haku was watching her closely again, she assumed it was in case she passed out. Deciding that she was well enough to talk she started up the conversation that has been hovering in the air ever since she arrived in the spirit world.

" So Haku, About what was said when I first got here, I'm not changing my mind. I plan on staying here whether you like it or not". Chihiro proud to say it and prepared herself for the fight that was to come. Instead all she got was;

" That's fine Chihiro I will not stop you." Haku calmly stated while looking at Chihiro who looked like she'd just seen a ghost.

" That's it? What happened to not letting me stay no matter what?"

Haku sighed he knew he was going to have at to explain this "Well you see while you were at Zenibas I was in-touch with her. She was saying how you were adjusting remarkably well to the spirit world and that you didn't disappear if you did not eat anything. Naturally I became angry with the fact that she did not feed you long enough for her to determine whether or not you would disappear but she assured me it was just for that knowledge. So I looked up a few things and while you were asleep, I also looked over your magical aura, all humans have magical aura but they are usually very weak. If they are any higher then a certain percentage then they are not human. Your Aura is brighter then many of the spirits here which leads me to believe that you never did belong in the human world. It seems that you are actually some sort of spirit" As Haku predicted Chihiro sat there silently in shock. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was confused. This made him smile, a real smile. Haku hadn't smiled in 9 years. Ever since he forced Chihiro home with her parents he has been masquerading behind a smile that is just as fake as a 3 dollar bill.

" So...I'm not human?" Asked Chihiro still very confused and shocked at this sudden explanation on why she felt like she had never fit in in the human world.

" No more human then Lin and I are. You may possibly be the farthest thing from human our realm has ever seen" Haku waited another few moments while he watched Chihiros silent and shocked expression. _Maybe I should have told her a _different_ way..__.. possibly not all at once? S_uddenly the dazed Chihiro came back to reality looking Haku dead in the eye.

" So if I'm not human that that means i can stay in the spirit world forever? I will never have to go back to the human world and I will live for thousands of years? THIS IS AMAZING!" Chihiro screamed so excited that she would never have to go back to the horrible place that made her feel so unwelcome. Haku had a strange feeling that her reaction would be exactly that. She seemed so happy and he found himself feeling just as happy as well. He would get to stay with Chihiro his entire life. Even if she didn't return his feelings she would always be in this world only a fly away from wherever he may be.

" Yes Chihiro you can stay here for as long as you live. You actually would not be able to survive in the human world for long I'm astounded that you were there for as long as you were".

" I don't care Haku! It's all in the past! I get to stay here forever with all of you!" Chihiro was so happy


End file.
